The present invention relates to the field of document organizing systems, specifically to the field of electronic document assembly, proofing and printing systems that are client/server based, accessible across a network, preferably the Internet, by utilizing a web browser, and does not require a client system to install application programs or printer drivers at the client site.
The modern office often receives and must send documents by various methods. Documents may be sent or received by e-mail, fax, or hardcopy. It may be desired that a document be edited or combined with another document and be re-transmitted or sent back to another person. The combination of documents may not have been received by the same method, for example some pages may have been received by fax, others by e-mail, and still others by hardcopy. This creates complications for users that receive inputs from a combination of sources.
In outputting documents it may be desired that the document be sent to a multiplicity of recipients via a plurality of methods. It may be desired to simultaneously print a hard copy, fax and e-mail a document. However, most typical systems do not produce a variety of outputs.
It often desired that document assembly and proofing be accomplished by a variety of users. Thus a shared system is desired which allows users to manipulate a document. Additionally it may be desired that some security is available to prevent unauthorized users, either via the network or from a user interface at the device.
Many devices that are accessible over a network require drivers or other software on a client computer in order to utilize the device's services. Often this required software will conflict with other applications installed on the client and cause problems. Furthermore, the application software consumes client resources. Finally, most application software is operating system or platform dependent. Thus, there is a need for a platform independent solution that will minimize conflicts with other application software residing on the client system and operate on a network with clients utilizing various operating systems.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.